deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Karkian
The '''karkian' is a creature in Deus Ex and Deus Ex: Invisible War. Background Being part of VersaLife's "Genetically Modified Organism Project", it is difficult to understand which DNA elements were part of the creature's makeup. The head, resembling a crocodile's, takes a large aspect of the body. Its small, black eyes are positioned in the front of the head, and are easily mistaken for nostrils. A karkian's entire body is covered in large, thick spines, and its skin is almost impenetrable. The larger females of the species ferociously guard their young, and attack any whom they see as a threat. Karkian young are smaller versions of the adult species, but are completely dependent on their mothers to bring them food. If they are not fed, they will turn upon their brothers and sisters. Possibly due to their origins, karkians work well with another species of creature, the greasel. Greasels will yell to any nearby karkians when food is spotted. Interestingly, greasels will feast on karkian young if left to their own devices. While appearing slow and ponderous, an enraged karkian can run extremely quickly. When attacking humans, a karkian will typically attempt to incapacitate the legs, and then finish with a series of deep bites to the neck. Karkians were researched in secret, and their existence was covered from the general public. They were rarely sighted, making them no more than an urban myth. This changed after the Collapse, which allowed karkians and greasels to thrive in the resulting chaos. Even in major urban areas such as Seattle they can be found roaming the sewers and tunnels. As their population started growing, so did awareness for their existence. Characteristics The karkian can be described as a large brown reptilian creature, approximately six feet long and two feet wide (fully grown). Karkian attacks include biting, bumping, and charging. Their aggression towards human beings is explained due to them being held captive in cages and having a primitive instinct. In Deus Ex Karkians are highly aggressive, charging the player and dealing heavy damage. There are two varieties of Karkians: the small ones (weaker and delicate) and the big ones (stronger and resistant). They can be used as distractions in some sections of the game, such as the secret MJ12 Base beneath UNATCO, but much later on they will appear in Ocean Lab and Area 51, where they have to be challenged or avoided. They are very voracious and will only attack when there isn't a nearby corpse on which they can devour, which the player can use to their advantage. However, they lack the ability to jump, to which the player can also use by standing atop crates, but however they can jump out of water bodies if feeling aware of the player's presence. They are usually found swimming. In Deus Ex: Invisible War Karkians in Invisible War are slightly scaled-down size-wise, but are nonetheless still highly aggressive. They can be found fairly early in Seattle, but are less common later on, with some appearing in Antarctica. In the beta version, the big variant of the animal was also meant to appear. Gallery DXKarkianConceptArt.png|Karkian concept art of Deus Ex karkianIW.jpg|Karkian in Deus Ex: Invisible War Dx2 concept 6.jpg|Karkian concept art of Deus Ex: Invisible War PIC_KarkianAnatomy.png|Karkian Anatomy (Deus Ex: Invisible War) Category:Transgenic species Category:Deus Ex enemies Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War enemies